1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices including at least one capacitor having a dielectric structure containing silicon oxynitride, and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device has been rapidly developed. The transparent organic light emitting display device may include a transparent region and an opaque region. In the transparent organic light emitting display device, an image of an object before or after a transparent region of the organic light emitting display device may be recognized when the organic light emitting display device is in an ON state. In an OFF state of the organic light emitting display device, an image may be displayed in a pixel region of the organic light emitting display device.
In the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, since transistors and capacitors are positioned in the opaque region, an area of the transparent region may not be sufficiently obtained, and the capacitor may not provide a sufficient capacitance for other elements of the organic light emitting display device.